rosario brother
by kaatisu1
Summary: tuskune has a dream of what he thinks his dead brother trent and vise vrsia what happens when they remeet and the monsters that had lived within them since they got what they thought to be rings that where replicas of a leadgen that the old lullaby that their mother would sing to them have to do with what is happening tuskunexmoka KXOC
1. Chapter 1

Rosario brothers

Summary: Tsukune has been having strange dreams about his long dead younger brother. However, what happens when he surprisingly reappears after living in a top-secret facility as a new student. Their powers awaken, they hear, and old lullaby their mother use to sing about brothers that controlled fire and lightning that fought a terrible evil. Are they the brothers in the song and if they are they must find their true loves before their powers tear them apart. Pairings include moka x Tsukune, Kokoa x oc

I do not own Rosario vampire if I did you all would know about it because then your OC's would be in the manga by now

_Thoughts_

**True forums speech**

Chapter 1: the day I lost my brother

Tsukune view:

Tsukune lay in his bed at Yokai Academy tossing and turning fitfully his face twisted in fear for as he slept he was reliving a nightmare that he had long forgotten Tsukune was seven his brother Trent age six. where fighting both their parents were at work they would be home in about five minutes. They were fighting over what channel to watch their fighting just got worse neither where paying attention but the house seemed to be heating up as storm clouds had began to forum when it had been sunny mere seconds ago. When suddenly lightning came down through the house to strike Trent then the house seemed to explode in response to Trent being struck by lightning. Tsukune was sent flying through the front window of the house.

Tsukune screamed as the house burned suddenly he felt and hand on his shoulder only instead of his father that was part of the real memory it was his brother as he thought he would look like at age sixteen. Suddenly Tsukune was his current age his younger brother helps him stand up Trent smiles and says, "Don't blame yourself brother remember. the lullaby about the brothers of the elements you are the lightning and I the flame separated to be reunited". With a start Tsukune wakes with tears rolling down his cheeks he wipes them away he looks at his clock that had the time and date march 5th one am. The day he killed his brother that much he knew though his parents would not believe him he walks over to his desk and pulls out two keys he unlocks the bottom drawer, takes out a small metal box, and unlocks it inside sat a silver ring with a blood red ruby it is stone. On a chain, he picks it up and slips the chain over his neck the ring was the only thing of his brothers that had survived the fire he would always keep it with him. He sat in a chair, began to sing the lullaby of the brothers of elements, and smiled as for the second time that night he cried for his little brother.

Trent view:

Trent tossed and turned on the slab of metal that he called a bed and awoke with a scream he let himself calm down before he remembered his nightmare it was how he came to this place he and his brother had been fighting over something stupid he could not remember what but he did remember what happened next. Lightning had came through the roof to electrocute him then the house seemed to explode into flames. He saw his brother engulfed into flames before he pasted out. When he awoke, he was strapped to a metal table plugged up to all kinds of machines. When Trent turns his head expecting to see the man in the suit that called himself zarlon there sat Tsukune who smiled and said "how's it going little brother don't give up hope of getting out of your cage and don't blame yourself remember the lullaby. You are the flame and I the lightning to be separated for but a while to be reunited in due time". Trent pulled out the chain around his neck the ring was gold and had a light topaz as its stone Trent let two small tears fall from his eyes he vowed that he would escape this place someday and live for the both of them. When suddenly the door to his cell opened to reveal zarlon with a brief case full of money he tosses it to him and says "get up I have a job for to do".


	2. Chapter 2:a brothers querl

Chapter 2: Everyone meet my brother

I don't own RV no matter how bad I want to Note Matthaíos is Trent's alias for this story as he does not trust anyone around him and the reason why Trent looks nothing like tuskune besides basic build is hair dye and exerpments done on him. Also found Trent in Japanese it is Torento and will be used from now on also sorry I haven't updated went into a depression where I lost all intrest in everything and finally got over it. Any way on with the story

**Kokoa view:**

Kokoa sat in math bored as usual when the door to the class slid opened and in walked a boy with blond hair and coal black eyes that wore a sliver dog collar around his neck that had Writing in greek on it. That held nothing but anger, determination, and sarrow in his eyes when those eyes passed over the class only to land on her most of the class had shivered when those eyes had scaned their face but she held his gaze he raises a eyebrow at her. then walks over to Ms Rihiko and hands her a note she nods to the boy and says "Everyone we have a new student that has just transferred from dark heart acadamy his name is Matthaios forrest. pelease be courtous to him and help him find his classes if need be now why don't you go find yourself a seat matthaios and since you are new and we may have moved quicker than your previous school do feel free to come to me for specail lessons." This last part was said with a undertone of seduction which Kokoa stnorted at Ms. Rihiko's lessons would leave you emotionless if you where a boy and leave you in a maid outfit if you where a girl. The boy now named matthaios headed down the aisle to the desk beside her and sat down placing his bag next to him and looked out the window not even trying to pay attention to the lesson. It was then that Ms. Rihiko notice that he wasn't paying attention got that gleam in her eyes that she saw a chance to give him special lessons and said, "Mr. Forrest could you please give me the answer to the question on the board?" Mattaios turns to look at the board for a few seconds then says in a board tone, "the answer is twelve." Then looks out the window again after watching the teachers face fall in disappointment knowing that the answer he gave was right. As I sat there doing the assement I couldn't help but wounder about matthaios he not only smelled a lot like Tsukune. but he looked a lot like him build wise as well if you changed his eye color to brown and turn his hair black you would have almost a perfect copy of Tsukune. But that couldn't be right matthaios first name was Greek and last sounded American. She decided to find out if he was somehow related to Tsukune she didn't know why she wanted to know if he was related to the only person who could release her sister from the Rosario.

Trent view:

Torento sat down and looked out the window as I had scared my "classmates" besides the girl that he was now sitting by. He hated that he couldn't go back to his family they thought he was dead and it would put them in danger of the artifical monster that he become thanks to that man and the dark lock that was made by science. Sighing he thought about how he was brought to the school.

FLASHBACK

_Torento sighed as he waited for the street slasher gang to show up this was a routine job that him and tiva his foster mother of sorts who was a greek werewolf since he was brought to the dark heart project where they used magic, monster genes and sicence to recreate monsters that where extinct as well as improve exsiting breeds. He was one of their favorite test subjects due to him being able to survive multiple failed transfusions till they had gone too far and created something they where not meaning to he was injected with the dna of a unknown monster which turned out to be a hellhound and someone also had set him up to be injected with a untested nanobot serum at the same time allowing him the ability to heal and create weapons like another monster that they where researching. Shaking his head he came out of his thoughts as the street slasher group came as he watched as tiva spoke with the group took the money they turned to leave when he felt a searing pain in his back as he balcked out. When he woke up he had somehow transported himself and a dead tiva to the academy._

FLASHBACK END

As the bell rang he got up to leave pushing past the other monsters that where in his way as he made his way down the hall. It was then that he was stopped by the girl he had sat by shout, "Hey mattaios wait up!" Turning around Torento sent a glare at the girl and said, "what do you want?" Torento watched as her eyes got a spark of rage in them as well and said, "Watch it jerk I am a vampire and I will kick your ass but anyway I want to know if you're a monster the reason why is you look a lot like a friend of my sister and he was human if so you should leave before you get hurt." Torento growled as he heard the disgust in her voice when she said friend and human as if they where scum under her feet and said, "I do not care what monster you are as for me being human yes I once was but due to certain things happening I was changed into a new breed of monster a hybrid of science and you creatures. By the way who is this human miss?" Hoping that it wasn't kyouko she would be hard to fool for long. The girls scowled at him and said, "I am Kokoa though I do not know why I am telling you anything you rude half breed but his name is Tsukune Aono".

Tsukune veiw:

Tsukune was just getting to his class when suddenly there was a loud boom and the sound of someone crashing through a wall. Running to see what was going on he made his way to the east hallway where the sound came from seeing a large hole in the wall and looked outside to see Kokoa fighting a wolf like monster with fire around its paws and armor forming around its body with a silver collar around its neck as well as a chain that held a ring that he knew very well it was his that was lost in the fire. But that was impossible when the creature spoke something snap inside him as it said, "You dare to tell me that my brother that is dead is here in this school for you freaks I am going to kill you and that imposter that dares to use Tsukune's name." Suddenly lighting came out of the sky and struck Tsukune who then charged forward and ramed the wolf creature into a near by tree his eyes half gold and half blood red letting out alow growl he slams him into a tree and says, "Who are you and don't you dare say Torento or I will kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario brother ch3:brotherly quarrel and a battle to begin

I do not own Rosario vampire if I did this wouldn't be a fan fiction now would it also read authors note at end

**Inner moka/geminai talking**

**_Inner moka/geminai thinking_**

Torento view:

Torento let a feral grin slip to his face as he said, "And you must the one that dares use my brother's name the human to monster any way you shall die soon but I want no one to stop our quality time brother." He said with venom in his voice at the word brother and quickly changed back to his human fourm and brought his legs up and kicked Tsukune in the chest sending him flying before he could send his lighting covered hand through his chest before Tsukune could hit the ground a shadowy portal opened and swallowed Tsukune before disappearing. Torento then quickly jumps out of the the way of a gaint ax that the girl Kokoa's bat had transformed into. Smirking torento laughs as he says while sinking into his own shadow, "Now little vampire you will have to wait your turn after all if someone was going around as your dead brother too you would want to kill the imposter first now wouldn't you?" and was quickly gone.

With the headmaster:

The head master was looking out his window as he watched out the window as his new student was battling Kokoa and then disappearing with his brother Tsukune said to the woman that seemed to be made of both lighting and fire next to him, "You are sure that we who are in this room may not interfere with what is now happening." The woman looked to the priestly headmaster and said, **"No we cannot my sons powers are now active in their host so they should be awaking sortly after his brothers friends besides miss ruby-san who is here with us arrive at their battle and after my boys test Tsukune's friends after he and Torento talk the exhaustion pass out again I am sorry ruby-san that you cannot help them"** who then looked to the black haired witch that was alternating between interest in the conversion before her and fear for her friends.

Kokoa view:

Kokoa stood in shock for a few seconds before running through the school she had to get the others quickly the monster the boy turned into was thought to be extinct and had the potential to be an s class monster just like Tsukune when he was in control of his ghoul forum but what was odd was how the armor came to be and how it seemed to be alive as well as the fire it seemed to control. Finally she came to the gym where her sister and her friends/rivals where at and shouted, "Sister we have to help tuskune he and a new students that is a hellhound with a living armor that can control fire are trying to kill each other because he thinks Tsukune is an imposter that is using his brother that is dead name they have disappeared he used shadow travel to send them somewhere." moka and the others quickly rush towards her and she quickly took the lead as they feel a large wave of mingled youkai all coming from the cliff area one they partially recognized as Tsukune's only it was different. They quickly made their way to the cliff face and saw it complete demolished and in a large crater was Tsukune and Matthaíos each with a sword one with fire several slashes on both across the arms dripping a dark crimson blood

Earlier:

Tsukune view:

Tsukune felt himself slam into the ground leaving a human sized crater he shakes his head to get out of the daze he was in and looked around and watched as the boy that reminded him of his brother and had been screaming that he was dead and how he was going to kill him he then watched as a circle of shadow formed and the boy rose his eyes now a flashing silver with a sword in each hand and said with a sneer, "Now then we won't be forced to stop our brotherly bonding now do we tuskune?" Tsukune gets up and looks at the boy who now looked like his brother in his dream form last night and let out a inraged growl and shot forward not even caring about the lighting coating his hand and shouted, "you dare take on my brothers forum and accuse me of slandering the dead My brother died the day lighting struck him and the house exploded I will have no one tarnish Torento's name." He watched as the boy's eyes widened at the mention as he slammed his fist into the boys chest sending lighting coursing through the boy. He then jumped back as the boy seemed to fight through the pain throw an upper slash with his right sword.

Torento view:

Torento's eyes widened as he recalled that memory the only way that the boy in front of him would know about that unless he was there and the only other kid that was there was his brother since they were the only two kids on their street that where bus riders and normally had to wait a half hour before the other kids showed up. He then felt the lighting corse through him and cursed in his mind for letting the realization that the person in front of him was indeed his brother fighting through the pain he took a quick right swing with his sword to get some distance between the two panting hard he really hated electricity do to the nanobots in his body it hurt and was made worse it caused all nanobots to shut down for a short time luckily it wouldn't destabilize his swords. Torento then rushed forward trying to temporarily knock out his brother so that he could explain what was going on, but was having trouble as it seemed that everything he knew Tsukune knew fighting wise. He quickly rushed and gave another quick slash this one aimed at Tsukune left bicep and succeeding only for Tsukune grab his wrist before he could move out of the way and sent a large current of lighting through his arm forcing him to let of the sword as he was kicked back. Torento quickly recovered and rightened himself into a crouch and shot forward the same as Tsukune. Each send a wave of fire or lighting at each other till they met in the middle their swords coated in an element.

Everyone veiw

Just as the girl Torento had fought with showed up with back up as they rushed forward a cyclone of fire and lighting mixed sent them flying back and a strand of lighting shot out and swiped off the Rosario around moka's neck.

A/n: sorry if ending of this chapter is weak and no inner moka yet I am stuck on what to do from here should inner moka know about Gemini if so how much

Also here is the info on Gemini so far what should be added removed so forth:

Gemini are monsters that dwell in a divine plain that can not interfere with the events of the world unless they are bound to a host by preselcted gem that when anchored to a host will give said host special abilities in return for energy Gemini can not be active if their gem is not in contact with host or in a close range however they can feed of energy of another being prolonged detatchment from host causes Gemini to go in a hibernation state till brought into range of host. Weaknesses are if gem is destroyed then that Gemini can no longer interfere with events or communicate with host and will eventually die if a host nature is similar to that of his or her Gemini then the stronger the abilities will be.

Review and tell me your ideas to help the story along thank you


End file.
